Les enfants d'Harry Potter
by VALENVRAI
Summary: Les enfants d'Harry découvrent le bureau du directeur, ainsi que ses tableaux. Dont ceux qui sont les vrais détenteurs des prénoms de Albus Severus Potter.


Harry se détourna des portraits, ne pensant plus qu'au lit à baldaquin qui l'attendait dans la tout de Gryffondor se demandant si Kreattur ne pourrait pas lui apporter un sandwich la bas.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu entamer un geste de plus, il se figea, les yeux dans le vide, Hermione et Ron l'interrogeant du regard.

La fatigue s'emparant de plus en plus de lui, harry tenta de ne pas sombrer pendant les quelques minutes qui allaient lui tenir à cœur. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore.

- Rogue...

Dumbledore ferma les yeux d'un air triste, les rouvrant presque aussitôt.

- Severus... savait à quoi s'attendre.

- Je souhaiterais que son portrait soit également affiché dans ce bureau, reprit-il d'un air grave. Si cela vous convient bien sur.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Dumbledore avant de se perdre dans sa longue barbe argentée.

- Je reconnais la ta bonté, Harry, dit-il avec une douceur triste.

Harry l'observa. Ça n'était pas de la bonté, il en était persuadé, mais était trop fatigué pour pouvoir contester. Il avait simplement trouvé cet acte absolument normal.

- Ça sera fait des demain, Harry. Va dormir, tu dois être exténué, acheva Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Aïe, ouille, vous me faites mal !

- Ça vous apprendra à traîner dans les couloirs la nuit !

James Potter fut trainé par l'oreille par Rusard jusqu'aux deux gargouilles marquant l'entrée du bureau directorial.

- On verra si Jones sera aussi clémente que je ne le suis avec vous! beugla-t-il.

"Dumbledore", fit il a l'adresse de la gargouille de pierre qui pivota pour laisser place à un majestueux escalier tournant sur lui même.

Terrifié, James Sirius crispa ses mains sur la carte du maraudeur fourrée dans sa poche qu'il avait dérobée dans le bureau de son père quelques mois avant son entrée à Poudlard, deux ans auparavant. Harry l'avait bien sur remarqué, mais à son grand étonnement, la lui avait laissée avec pour consigne d'y faire attention. James pensa avec appréhension ce qui adviendrait de lui auprès de son père si par malheur la précieuse carte lui était saisie. Il l'enfonça plus profondément dans sa poche, certain d'avoir prononcé "Méfaits accomplis" avant de fourrer précipitamment le parchemin dans son sweat-shirt.

Il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans le bureau de la directrice, mais Hestia Jones, enseignant la Défense contre les forces du Mal, qui avait tout de même conservé son poste après son ascension au rang de directrice à la succession de McGonagall, démontrait facilement de sa férocité lorsqu'elle était en colère. Qu'en serait il si elle découvrait que James était en dehors du lit aux alentours de minuit?

Surtout qu'il était en-dehors du lit pour une raison des moins excusables. Cela faisait deux mois que son frère Albus avait lui aussi intégré l'école, et James avait décidé de lui faire une farce. Albus, au grand dam de son frère, avait, lui hérité de la cape d'invisibilité de leur père, et James n'avait pu résister à la l'expression de sa jalousie.

Pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, il avait finalement consenti à laisser la cape de son frère tranquille, et à se satisfaire de la carte, qui a ses yeux, était devenue plus précieuse que n'importe quel objet. Ce soir là, il avait donc prévu de sortir son frère de son propre dortoir en utilisant la carte, l'amenant dans les couloirs. Ses meilleurs amis Claire McMillan, Bill Finnigan, Bob Thomas, et Craster Jenkins, tous à Gryffondor, s'étaient portés garants pour se poster aux quatre coins du château où ils pourraient faire peur à Albus lorsqu'il leur passerait devant.

Alors que le concierge frappait comme un fou à la porte du bureau de Jones, James pensa à ses amis, et s'en voulut de les avoir entrainés dans cette galère.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Vance furieuse, au même moment ou un hurlement se fit ressentir dans tout le château.

- Peeves... marmonna Rusard. Oh Peeves, je vais le tuer.

James regarda la directrice, la peur lui rongeant les entrailles.

Les cris de Peeves retentirent dans le couloir plus clairement.

- ÉLÈVES HORS DES DORTOIRS !

James ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Si un de ses amis était prit par sa faute... Rusard se rua dans l'escalier en colimaçon, le laissant à la porte du bureau, devant la directrice qui regardait avec exaspération le bas de l'escalier.

Rusard revint deux minutes plus tard traînant Albus Severus Potter par la manche.

- Je vais aller voir s'il y en a d'autres, professeur, lança Rusard en descendant l'escalier d'un pas étonnement rapide pour son âge.

- Je viens avec vous, Argus, dit Jones en descendant l'escalier.

Attendez moi dans le bureau tous les deux, ordonna t elle aux deux frères avec raideur.

James et Albus entrèrent avec appréhension dans le bureau. Les portraits somnolaient dans leurs cadres.

- Je suis désolé, Al, marmonna James.

- C'est toujours ta faute quand on se fait coincer, se plaignît son frère.

Tu es toujours la pour me causer des ennuis, ça devient énervant !

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé! s'exclama James. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la cape idiot?

- Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin, lança Albus à son frère en le fusillant du regard. Il blêmît soudain.

"Et si on se fait envoyer à Azkaban...?" murmura-t-il, la peur imprégnée dans ses yeux d'un vert brillant.

James pouffa.

- On ne va pas se faire envoyer à Azkaban pour ça...

- C'est toi qui me l'as dit !

- Je plaisantais, assura James. Par contre, on risque de se faire renvoyer et ils vont sûrement écrire à papa et maman...

- Je dormais, je vous signale.

James et Sirius se retournèrent vers un portrait qui était en face du bureau. Il représentait un homme à l'apparence très digne, des cheveux gris et une barbe pointue qu'il enroulait autour de son doigt, un air méprisant animant son visage ridé.

- Désolé, dit Albus.

Phineas Nigellus observa le jeune garçon avec intérêt.

- Vous me rappelez cruellement quelqu'un jeune homme.

James intervint. Un sourire fier fendait son visage enfantin dans le sens de la largeur.

- Sûrement Harry Potter. Nous sommes ses enfants, cantonna-t-il.

Je suis James, et voici mon frère Albus.

Albus hocha la tête timidement tandis que James défiait pompeusement Phineas Nigellus du regard.

- Albus... murmura-t-il.

Un mouvement se fit derrière eux. Les deux garçons se retournèrent, constatant qu'un portrait dans un cadre plus grand que les autres s'était également réveillé et les regardait. Il avait de longs cheveux argentés et une barbe de la même couleur, ainsi que des yeux bleu vif cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune perchées sur un nez aquilin.

- Approchez les garçons, dit l'homme.

Ni James, ni Albus ne songèrent à désobéir. Ils approchèrent le tableau docilement, contournant le bureau.

Bien que très vieux, l'homme dégageait une incroyable impression de puissance.

- Pouvez vous me redire vos noms? demanda Dumbledore.

- James Sirus Potter, lança le premier garçon joyeusement, oubliant qu'il était convoqué chez la directrice pour vagabondage nocturne.

Dumbledore sourit. Albus contemplait le tableau avec une fascination démesurée.

James lui donna une tape dans le dos. Il était légèrement plus grand que son frère.

- Eh, dis ton nom !

- Albus Severus Potter, dit doucement Albus.

Dumbledore l'observa longuement sans un mot. Au bout d'un moment, il s'adressa à nouveau aux deux garçons.

- Qui est votre maman? demanda-t-il.

- Ginny Potter, répondit James. Vous la connaissez?

- Oh oui, dit Dumbledore en souriant à nouveau. Du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard, j'étais encore directeur.

- Vous punissiez sévèrement les élèves hors des dortoirs pendant la nuit? demanda Albus avec une toute petite voix.

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau. Albus eut l'impression d'être inspecté aux rayons X.

James ricana.

- Ils les envoyaient à Azkaban, dit il sur un ton faussement grave.

Albus lui tira la langue et reporta son attention sur le portrait.

- Bizarrement, c'était toujours votre père qui se trouvait hors des dortoirs la nuit.

James regarda Dumbledore avec fierté, et Albus sourit avec un air penaud.

Après une courte pause, Dumbledore reprit :

- Votre père vous a t il expliqué l'origine de vos prénoms?

James parla le premier.

- Oui, James était mon grand père, et Sirius, son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en souriant, et détourna son attention sur Albus, peut être un peu plus attentif que pour James.

- Mon père m'a dit que je portais le nom de deux directeurs de Poudlard. Il a dit que le premier était à Gryffondor, que c'était le meilleur sorcier qu'il ait connu, et qu'il l'aimait comme un père de substitution. Et le deuxième était à Serpentard, et que c'était sûrement l'homme le plus courageux qu'il ait jamais connu.

Albus, qui avait dit tout ça avec sourire fier, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, releva son visage vers Dumbledore, dont les larmes perlaient sur les joues.

James avait filé et regardait avec fascination tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans les étagères.

- James ! On va se faire tuer si tu fouilles dans le bureau du professeur Jones! implora Albus.

James n'y prêta pas attention et s'exclama:

- Al', viens voir ! Regarde ça !

Albus se dirigea vers son frère, le regard désapprobateur, mais tout de même animé d'une pointe de curiosité.

Dumbledore détourna son regard humide des deux enfants et le dirigea vers un tableau situé à sa droite, dans l'ombre.

- Je sais que vous ne dormez pas, Se-

- J'ai entendu.

Un homme au teint cireux, au nez crochu, aux cheveux noirs retombant sur ses épaules venait de parler. Il fixait le plus jeunes des garçons, à la fois perplexe, et dans une totale incompréhension.

- Sev-

- Taisez-vous, souffla Rogue.

- Pourquoi donc? interrogea Dumbledore. Avez vous honte?

Rogue ne répondit pas.

- Monsieur, monsieur! s'exclama Albus en revenant vers Dumbledore, le sourire au lèvres. Le monsieur qui s'appelle Phineas Nigellus la bas m'a dit que tous les directeurs sont affichés dans cette salle!

Rogue ferma les yeux.

Dumbledore eut un sourire radieux.

- Oui.

- Et... Pourrais-je savoir qui est le directeur Albus?

Dumbledore observa le jeune garçon, un sourire rayonnant toujours placardé sur son visage.

D'une voix calme, il dit :

- C'est moi.

Albus le regarda avec fascination.

- C'est... Vous?

Il resta un moment à observer le vieil homme avec fascination qui lui souriait d'un air bienveillant.

- Et.. Severus? demanda l'enfant.

Dumbledore leva son doigt pour indiquer au garçon de patienter et sortit de son cadre ne laissant à la vue qu'un grand fauteuil de cuir rouge. Il y réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, tenant par le bras un homme habillé de noir, blafard, et avec un nez crochu.

- Severus Rogue est mort pour protéger ton père.

Rogue devint encore plus pâle si toutefois cela était possible, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Il marquait un incroyable contraste avec Dumbledore, avec ses yeux, ses cheveux et ses habits noirs, son visage blafard animé d'une moue déplaisante. Dumbledore, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents, ses longs cheveux argentés se déposant délicatement sur une robe vert émeraude brodée d'or.

Albus avait du mal à croire que cet homme là ait pu être l'homme le plus courageux que son père connaissait, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

James se plaça à côté de lui.

- C'est qui? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le regard admiratif toujours levé vers les deux hommes, il dit :

- Mes prénoms.

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux hommes et fit demi tout pour fouiner dans les armoires du bureau ne faisant pas attention à Phineas Nigellus qui le réprimandait ouvertement.

Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Ton père a toujours été une très bonne personne,... Albus Severus.

Rogue tressaillit à côté de Dumbledore. Il engagea un mouvement pour retourner à sa toile, mais ce dernier le retint par le bras.

- Je suis très touché qu'il t'ait donné mon nom - notre nom, continua Dumbledore. Et vous Severus, qu'en pensez vous? demanda-t-il à Rogue avec un sourire malicieux.

Rogue jeta un regard suppliant aux autres portraits qui ne réagirent pas, et consentit à regarder Albus.

Une expression impénétrable animant son visage pâle, Rogue souffla une voix neutre :

- C'est étonnant, votre père ne me portait pas vraiment dans son cœur.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Comment est ce que ça pourrait être possible, si vous lui avez sauvé la vie?

Rogue tenta à nouveau de s'éclipser, mais Dumbledore lui jeta un regard noir qu'Albus ne remarqua pas, le faisant renoncer à toute tentative.

- Je suppose que sauver la vie de quelqu'un amène à des jugements différents ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'une voix guillerette.

Albus s'apprêtait à entamer une phrase quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, Jones poussant devant elle les quatre amis de James plus Rose Weasley, cousine et amie d'Albus.

James se détacha brusquement de ses occupations, terrifié à l'idée que la directrice ait pu le voir, mais à son grand soulagement, ça semblait ne pas être le cas.

Elle les contourna sans un mot, et s'assit à son bureau. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître sept chaises en face d'elle, et les désigna d'un geste impatient.

Les sept élèves s'assirent, appréhendant ce qui allait s'ensuivre.

- C'est une conduite absolument inacceptable que vous avez eue ce soir, jeunes gens. Je vais par conséquent vous imposer une semaine de retenue à chacun, et écrire à vos parents. J'enlève également 50 points à chacun. Dur coup pour Gryffondor à ce que je vois. Si j'apprends qu'une telle conduite venait à se reproduire, je vous garantis une exclusion définitive et incontestable de Poudlard, entraînant la destruction immédiate de votre baguette magique, accompagnée bien sur de l'interdiction de pratiquer de la magie sous peine d'une incarcération à la prison d'Azkaban.

Maintenant, retournez à vos dortoirs, et sans détour.

Les sept enfants se levèrent, penauds et désemparés, avant de quitter la salle rapidement. Albus adressa un bref signe de main au tableau d'où l'observaient toujours les deux hommes détenteurs des mêmes prénoms que lui.

Lorsque la porte se fut fermée, qu'Hestia Jones griffonnait sur des parchemins à l'aide d'une magnifique plume de corbeau noire, Rogue réagit enfin.

Avant de quitter le tableau d'où il était détenu prisonnier, il murmura à l'intention de Dumbledore :

- Il semblerait que James Potter n'ait pas transmis que son nom et son prénom à sa descendance, un certain mépris imprégnant sa réplique.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Dumbledore sourit, et se rassît dans son fauteuil, avant de s'endormir paisiblement.


End file.
